Total Drama Casa de Losers!
by Belladonna Tanaka
Summary: So it's centered around our main character Anastasia who's the host of the Total Drama show Total Drama Casa de Loser. The network wants TOTAL DRAMA OUT THE WAZOO. She has an interesting look that does exacally scream I HOST A REALITY TV SHOW ! but the high ups say it could atract a different crowd. :I


**Info**

**Name:** Anastasia Green  
**Age:** 18 (everyone else is around 16)  
**Birthday:** Oct. 29th

Just finished High School  
**From:** Quebec (a French specking territory, she has a slight French accent due to English not being her first language.)  
**Height:** 5'7, which is about Gwen's height.  
**Looks:** Red striped hair (alternating between normal and dark); the back of her head is shaved along with most of the right side showing her naturally black hair, light blue eyes, pale skin with a slight pink tint. She wears light red eye makeup and a deep red lip stick.  
**Cloths:** Half sleeved gray shirt that is tucked into her darker gray skirt, mid shin steel toed boots that lace up the front.

**Likes: **Art, reading and writing, astronomy, music, classic literature, theatre, cooking, teasing people younger than her, her ukulele, llamas, baby lobsters, seals, and octopuses.**  
Dislikes: **Preppy people,tennis balls, the color yellow, ducks….man she really hates ducks, the word baton, doors that aren't French, bath ropes, clowns, people who say "It's not rocket science" because it is….it's always rocket science.  
**Habits/Mannerisms:** She'll chew on pencils, pens, bracelets, anything that fits in her mouth really.  
-

**Episode One: Not so Happy Camper  
**-  
"Hey what's up guys, I'm Anastasia Green you're host for Total! Drama! Casa de Losers! You're destination for everything Total Drama after the campers get voted off. Right now I'm headed to the dock for our not so happy camper so I can give them a tour of our sick digs for the rest of the summer. Now I'm not sure who it'll be yet so fingers crossed there cool guys." I said walking down the long set of stairs to the dock and beach below. I put on my fake smile and kept at the monologueing. "You guys may not know this but I'm the one who had to review all the audition tapes and look at school and police records, so I pretty much know these guys inside and out. Not that Chris or any other high-ups cared, I just handed him the interesting and safe ones and he picked the one's he thought were hot then threw a few weirdo's in the make it interesting." I let out a sigh as I saw Chef drive up in the Boat O Losers.  
"Ezekiel..." I started, trying my best not to show my disappointment. "Welcome to Casa de Loser~! The 5-star resort that you will be staying in for the next 8 weeks."

Confessionals: Anastasia  
((The inside if the confessionals is a blue indoor bathroom))  
"Ugggghh, Chris makes me put on the sugary-sweet-preppy-so-doesn't-match-my-look, act for the cameras." She crosses her arms and pouts a bit.  
Confessionals end

He hoped off the boat and smiled at me.

"I guess it beats that gross old camp eh?" 'He's so Canadian~' I thought, actually smiling at him.  
"_Much_ better. My name is Anastasia, I'm here to make sure you don't...well...kill yourself." I gave him a smile and he winced a bit.  
"Um...yeah...So...I get to stay here?"  
"Yeah man, Equipped with two main pools, swim up bar, hot tub, 30 bedrooms, 35 bathrooms, spa, kick-ass kitchen, live-in chiefs, 24 hour buffet, free Wi-Fi, unlimited phone access, game room and no challenges." I laughed. He seemed impressed so I took one of his bags and started down the docks. "All you have to do here is kick back and relax...until the other losers get here. Then you have to try your best not to fight."

Confessionals: Anastasia  
Her fingers are crossed and her eyes are closed.  
"All mighty total drama god, please send a girl here next, preferably a Bass girl, so they can fight and I can get paid."  
Confessionals End 

"Let me show you to your room, each room has a small kitchen, 32 inch TV, and king sized bed."  
"Sweet." He smiled ear to ear. I opened the front door for him and heard a gasp.  
"Like it?" I asked with a giggle.  
"I could get used to this." We walked down a large hallway to the right; I saw that he had noticed the large numbers on the doors.  
"What's with these numbers eh?" he asked pointing at a red door with a large golden 6.  
"Oh...well... it's the order in which you guys are voted off, we've gotta keep up somehow. So yours...will have a big one on it." I smiled and pointed to my right. At the very end of the hall there was a green door with a golden one on it. We walked up and he gave me an 'Are you serious look'. "Feel free to decorate it anyway you want, pictures, drawings, or just your name. There are 7 rooms on each side, 14 down stairs plus the game room and kitchen, 14 upstairs, with the spa. Third floors mine, its kind like an apartment." I took out a key with a one at the end and smiled. "This is your key," I unlocked the door and opened it up for him. "Don't lose it okay?" I handed it to him and watched as he jumped on the large bed. I set the bag down and looked at him with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning, that's when we can start to do stuff." I turned to leave and felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"I-It's only 8:30, can we try some of those video games?"

Confessionals: Ezekiel  
"Truth be told I just wanted a pretty girl around ya know?" He said with a shrug.  
Confessionals: Anastasia  
"Uggggh!" She grabs her head, looking at the ceiling. "I soooo don't want to be around him right now."

Confessionals end

"Oh? Well sure. I thought you may want to get your stuff put up and crash."  
"Well I've never tried them before, they sound fun."  
"You've never gamed?" I started in shock, "Prepare to be schooled, home-schooled." I gave him an evil smirk. He gave it right back with a challenged excepted look in his eyes.  
"You're on."


End file.
